Kanyah Island
by WeepingWillow1995
Summary: What happens when the Gaang stops on a little island by the name of Kanyah Island? Kataang Fluffiness of course! This is a hard story to summerize, so just read it! Im sure you will love it. KATARA POV.
1. A Little Girl Named Meya

**SO, Im taking a short break from the Boiling Rock series to let my brain storm up some ideas.**

**Also, Ive been sick the last few days, so I haven't been in the greatest moods to write.**

**This is a sweet oneshot that I decided to write, but it became longer than I thought, so there will be a second chapter up soonish. Whenever I get to feeling better or inspiration strikes.**

**Let me know what you guys think! Also, if you have an idea or something you want me to write, just leave me a comment, review thingy and let me know. : )**

**Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

We were on a small island for a few days. We were still hiding out from the fire nation so we decided not to stay very long.

As we hopped off Appa, Toph immediately said "Wow, this place is small! I can almost feel the whole island!"

"Well you should actually _see_ this place!" Aang said, looking around. "Its covered in red, pink, and heart decorations!"

He was right of course, the island was celebrating something. Then out of no where some one popped up behind us and said "Hello!"

It shocked me so bad that I instinctively grabbed Aang's arm and crowded next to him. I could feel the blush on my cheeks, it was burning hot and I couldn't believe what I had just done. I looked up at him and saw a slight blush on his cheeks too. I then instantly let go of him and moved away slowly.

The man seemed to notice our awkward moment, but he shook it off and continued, "My name is Baroh, Welcome to Kanyah Island!"

"Im Aang, this is Katara, Sokka and Toph." Aang said nicely. He was always nice to everyone. He was such a kind person.

I heard the familiar gasp from the man that everyone did when they realized who Aang actually was.

"Oh Great Avatar, Kanyah Island is honored to have you in its presence!" He said bowing.

"Please don't bow," Aang said with a smile, "I'm nothing special, just a normal kid!"

"Oh no no!" Baroh replied, "Someone with your honor should have nothing less then the best of our island! I will start the arrangements right now!"

And with that, he was gone, running towards the small city on the island.

"Well that was odd." I said to break the silence.

"Not as odd as what is coming…" And as Sokka said that, a huge crowd of people started walking towards us. One small girl was ahead of the rest of them and came straight up to Aang and I.

She said to me in a small but sassy voice, "You're a princess aren't you? But more then that, you are Mr. Avatar's princess aren't you?"

Toph and Sokka were fighting so hard to stifle their laughter. Aang and I looked at each other and turned a dark scarlet color.

"Oh honey, no Mr. Avatar and I are just good friends." I said with a smile as I leaned down to talk to the little girl.

"Nope," she said looking at us again with a matter-of-fact look on her face, "You are his girlfriend. I can tell. I smart for my age."

I sighed in defeat because I knew I wasn't going to win this battle.

She leaned over and looked at Aang and motioned for him to come down to her level. She whispered to him but she was so little she didn't know how loud she was even when she whispered.

"Get Ms. Princess a flower. I think she would like that a lot. Oh, and don't forget to be a gentleman Mr. Avatar, open doors for her and pull her chair out for her. And one more thing, don't forget to invite me to the wedding! My name is Meya and I'm 6 years old and live in a little hut across the island. Okay?"

Anng again got a blush on his face but smiled at little Meya and said "Okay Miss Meya."

She smiled and grabbed Aang around the neck and gave him a huge hug.

She let go after a while but you could tell in her face that she had found a new best friend in Aang. She threw her arms up and said, "Up!" insisting that Aang pick her up.

Aang did so and she looked at his arrow on his head and traced it as the rest of the city walked up to where we were. Aang looked so grown up. He had a natural love for kids and they loved him back also. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I watched him talk to the little girl in his arms.

Finally the rest of the city was around us and they were all smiling and bowing and cheering for Aang. He was smiling but soon quieted the crowd and said "Please stop, you don't have to bow, but thank you for your kindness." He introduced himself formally and me and Sokka and Toph. As we walked back to the town with the crowd a woman came up to us and laughed and said, "Im so sorry Avatar Aang, Meya likes to meet new people at every chance. And she loves to he picked up."

"Oh it is fine," Aang replied with a smile, "She is very nice." He smiled at the little girl.

"I like Mr. Avatar, mommy! He is very nice. Want to meet his princess? That's her, she is also very nice." I had already given up on denying being a princess, so I just laughed and shook it off.

Meya's mother took her shortly after and we all got settled in our house the island provided us with for our stay. Toph and Sokka really liked the unique food so they walked around a lot by themselves laughing and trying new foods. I had a feeling we wouldn't want to leave this place too soon.

The next day was interesting. We all woke up and decided to go off and explore the tiny island and help out the citizens around the city. Turns out Aang and I were the ones helping while Sokka and Toph goofed off, but I was happy being with Aang. He made me happy.

Meya came up some time later and jumped into Aangs arms yet again.

"Hi Mr. Avatar and Mrs. Princess Avatar," She said singing "What are you guys doing?"

Aang was starting to brush off the fact that to Meya I was his 'Princess', so we were both used to it.

"Well Katara and I are helping out and we were thinking about later going on a walk or something to see the island." Aang replied to the girl locked around his neck.

"Sounds like a date Mr. Avatar! Mr. Avatar, you think she is pretty don't you?" She said smiling.

I looked at Aang and smiled and giggled and asked, "Yeah Mr. Avatar, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Uh," Aang stammered in the awkward situation looking between me and the girl in his arms.

"Well?" Meya pressed.

Aang looked at her and then at me one more time and looked into my eyes and said, "I think she is very pretty and the most beautiful princess I've ever seen."

Blush came to my cheeks again and Aang continued whispering loud enough that he knew I could here, but he was saying it to Meya

"And I think its cute when she blushes."

This of course made me blush even more.

Meya was overjoyed at hearing this. She started 'Oh'ing and 'aw'ing at us. She pulled Aangs ear and said to him, "Hey Mr. Avatar, you know what you should do? Ask Ms. Princess to the Love Party that is tomorrow night."

"Hm? What is the 'Love Party'?" he asked her.

"Well, Its this party where all of the boys ask all of the girls to go to this big party with them! There is music, and dancing and games! It's a lot of fun!" She said exasperated after her quick rant about it without taking a breath.

"Hm, does sound fun." He smiled at Meya.

Meya eventually left Aang and I alone, after she told Aang about her best friends, her favorite food, her future plans of being a secret agent, and about her favorite dolly, Molly. Once she left though, it was very quiet.

"Want to take a walk?" Aang asked after some silence.

"Sure." I said a little too quickly. I didn't want it to be that obvious that I wanted to be alone with him longer before Meya popped up again.

We decided to walk around the island by the beach. It was small but cute. We decided to sit down for a while.

Before I could even think about what was coming out of my mouth, the words flew out.

"You think I'm pretty?"

I covered my mouth with my hands right after that and said under my hands, "I'm so sorry! I didn't even mean for that to come out, I shouldn't have—"

"I don't think you are pretty, I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world." He said very calmly and with a half smile on his face.

"Oh. Well then." I said caught off guard by the answer he gave.

"and I wanted to know if you would go to the Love Party with me." He said not as confidently as he had commented on my looks.

"Only if I can be your princess Mr. Avatar!" I said in a very cheesy tone and I obnoxiously batted my eyelashes.

He laughed and then I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Aang, I would love to go with you."

He blushed and I also commented further and said "Oh and you are cute also when you blush."

And with that I stood up and grabbed his hand and said, "Come on Mr. Avatar your Meya awaits your return, and I'm sure she will be overjoyed to hear who asked Ms. Princess to the Party."

Of course Meya _was_ overjoyed. She danced around and sang songs about Aang and I in trees, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. We of course blushed like crazy but it was always kind of funny.

The whole rest of the day went by in a blur. It consisted of walks, water bending practice and playing games. And surly Meya was there for the fun. She was sweet though. Very bold but very nice.

She made no hesitation to of course add in all of the little comments on Aang and I blushing and smiling at each other. She would yell at Aang if he wasn't a proper gentleman all day while I stood there giggling and nodding my head with little Meya. The day had been great and I was so excited for the next day. I just needed to figure out how to tell Sokka about me and Aang's plans.

"You are what?" Sokka said

"I'm going to the Love Party with Aang, and there is nothing you can do about it Sokka! I'm old enough to make these decisions on my own!" I insisted.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sokka said, being stubborn like Meya.

"Oh come on snoozles, lighten up. You are dating Suki and Katara didn't say anything. Let it go. Let your sister live a little." Toph said on my side.

"No! That is totally different! I am older!" He said still putting up a fight.

"By one lousy year! Sokka, you can either get over this and except it or I guess you can mope around the house, but either way I am going to that party with Aang and there is nothing that is going to change that. Got it?" I said as my final statement.

"Well…I guess…but I still don't like this idea…" He said.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks Sokka." I said as I ran out of our little house to go find Aang. He had been hiding across the island from Sokka incase he took his opinion a little out of hand.

"Aang!" I yelled. I soon saw a familiar orange figure flying towards me. He landed in front of me with a small smile on his face. A smile that was hoping I had brought good news.

"So?" He said looking at me prepared for the worst.

"You really think I would let him say no? Plus we had Toph on our side." I said half smiling.

We both hugged in joy and decided to head back home. Tomorrow was going to be fun, we both could tell.


	2. The Love Party

**Wow. So I just reread the first Chapter, and as cute as it is, there are a lot of grammatical errors. So I might delete it at some point, fix it, and then repost it. Also, there were a few little things I want to change. Ill think it over though ; )**

I woke up the next morning feeling happiness and excitement from head to toe. Tonight Aang and I were going to the Love Party Together. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling in happiness, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Uh, hang on!" I yelled, scrambling to make myself look nice incase it was Aang knocking.

"Katara, it's just me." I heard Sokka reply behind the door.

"Oh, well come in." I said, sitting back down in the bed.  
He came in and sat down on the foot of the bed, looking down at his hands thinking on what he was going to say to me.

With a sigh he started saying, "Katara, I know I overreacted when you told me about your plans for tonight, but I guess it's just because you are my little sister and I don't want to see you get hurt if things don't work out. But the truth is, Aang is probably the only guy I would let you go with." He then looked me straight in the eye in all seriousness and continued saying, "What you have with Aang is special, Katara. It's like what Suki and I have, and I'm really happy for you." And with that he smiled at me and hugged me deeply.

I hugged back hard saying, "I love you, Sokka."

"I love you too." He replied.

Sokka then got up and left the room but quickly said before leaving, "I better not see anything more than hugging though, or there will be one less avatar in the world!"

"Yeah, whatever!" I replied, giggling at his silliness. He was the greatest brother a girl could have in my opinion. Even if he was annoying, sarcastic and moody, I still loved him so much.

I spent the rest of the day getting ready, and trying different dresses, hairstyles and everything else that was needed for a party.

I finally decided on a knee-length, dark blue, party dress. It flared out when I twirled in it, but had a darker blue bow around the waist of it. It was beautiful, and brought out the blue in my eyes. Next, I did my hair. Let it down, out of its braid and hair loopies. I brushed out my wavy dark locks and decided to just put in a blue headband that matched the dress.

I twirled around my room, actually feeling like a princess, and pretending that Aang was dancing with me, even though he was somewhere else on the island.

I then heard a small knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, knowing if it was Aang, I would tell him to leave because I wanted to surprise him with my outfit.

"Its Meya, Mrs. Princess!" I heard the little girl yell.

"Oh, well come in!" I smiled and said in a sing-song voice.

As little Meya opened the door, she looked straight at me and smiled and shrieked.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL MRS. PRINCESS!" She screamed at me, and then ran over to me to get a better look.

After her excitement, she looked up at me and said, "Hey Mrs. Princess, do you think you could help me get ready? I don't really know how to do my hair, and well you are so good at it!"

"I would love to." I said smiling at her.

"YAYYYY!" She screamed again, hugging me.

The next hour or two was spent helping Meya get ready. She was a little harder to work with because she constantly moved. But once I was finished, she stood up in her beautiful green dress and looked in the mirror. I gave her a French braid down her back that made her look as cute as a button. Lastly, I sprinkled some glitter on her hair to make her also look like a princess.

"I look beautiful! Thank you sooo much Mrs. Princess!" She said smiling in the mirror and then grabbed me again, hugging me with all her might.

"You are welcome, Meya." I said smiling at her.

"Now you go have fun with Mr. Avatar okay? And make sure you tell me what happens!" She said with a wink.

"Sure thing." I said, winking back.

Meya then left and I put the finishing touches on my outfit. I added my mother's necklace and a sprinkle of glitter for myself too. I took one last look at my reflection in the mirror and headed out of the house for the party.

Aang and I decided to meet on the beach where we had sat the day before when he asked me to the party. Then, we could walk in together as we had wanted. I walked to the sandy beach and looked for Aang. I saw him leaned up against a tree, looking at the stars. He was wearing black pants and a grey and black shirt that had a collar on it. The style was similar to his Fire Nation disguise.

I came up behind him and said "They are pretty aren't they?" Referring to the stars that we spread out upon the sky.

"Oh!" He jumped, startled, "You scared me!" he was still looking down and had his hand on his chest, breathing a little hard for the scare he just received. I chuckled a little and then blushed as he looked at me, awe in his eyes, and his mouth hanging half open. I looked down, my cheeks scarlet red, and I began to fiddle with my dress. Then I got the thought if maybe he hated my outfit. Maybe I over did it? I began to panic, and so words flew out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I overdid it didn't I? It was the headband wasn't it? Too much blue. And I shou—"

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said cutting me off.

"Oh…well thanks…you look handsome too." I said looking up at him, smiling slightly. I was very timid and shy tonight for some reason.

"Come on, let's get to that party." He said smiling and offering his hand to me.

I took it but instead of just walking, I pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly, and then we walked to the city for the party, hand in hand.

When we got there, the town was lit with many candles and there were hearts and pink and red streamers everywhere. Boys and girls were dancing with such grace.

I then turned to Aang and said with a huge smile on my face, "Let's dance."

Before Aang had time to reply I pulled him out to the middle of the dance floor. We began twirling and swirling. Every time we touched, it was like electricity coursing through my body that caused me to dance even more confidently with him by my side. The music was loud, yet it was silent when I was dancing in his arms. The music went out with a big bang, and so did our dance. It ended with him twirling me into his arms and holding me there.

A few moments later I heard a familiar squeal of approval from the crowd. I knew it could only be one person. That would be Meya. I looked at Aang and we both simultaneously chimed, "Meya" and then chuckled at our same responses. Meya came running at us and smiled hugely at both of us, still hand in hand.

"Aw, look! You two are holding hands! How cute!" she beamed while Aang and I blushed.

"Are you going to kiss her later, Mr. Avatar?" Meya asked boldly. Aang was again in a sticky situation that he wasn't sure how to get out of. I laughed and answered for him.

"Ill let you know if he does." I said winking at her.

"Okay!" She squeaked "Well I'll leave you two alone now, I guess." She said, trying to give us privacy that I was sure we were both thankful for.

"Bye Meya" We both said smiling at her and waving.

We spent most of the party dancing and drinking punch and just staring at each other dreamily. The last song of the night came on and Aang grabbed my hand and waist and pulled me out to the dance floor. It was our first slow song. Aang was too nervous to ask me to dance to one until the last one came along.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked quietly.

"I thought you would never ask" I said and put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. After the first chorus of the song, I pulled my arms from around his neck and putting them on his chest and laying my head on his chest along with them. Aang also adjusted, connecting his hands together, encircling my whole body. I didn't want the night to end, and I savored ever second of the moment he was holding me.

When the song came to an end, I looked at Aang and said, "Let's go down to the beach again."

Aang of course had no objections and just nodded in response.

When we got to the beach, I stopped suddenly and turned to Aang and just hugged him tightly. I pulled back shortly after, and looked him in the eye.

"Aang, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are so kind, loving and sweet. You always know how to make me smile, and, well, thanks."

Aang smiled and replied, "Katara, you are so perfect. You are always looking out for everyone and you always make me feel better when something has me down, and you are beautiful, looks wise, and personality wise."

I again hugged him but this time Aang lifted me off the ground and we twirled in circles in our tight embrace. We started laughing hilariously when gravity pulled us down when Aang lost his balance from being dizzy. I was on top of him, laughing uncontrollably, and he was under me also shaking with laughter. Once we stopped our laughing, I looked into his eyes and grabbed his collar and kissed him. I felt so happy I thought I would fly. I'm sure Aang felt the same way because I could feel his heart was thudding heart and fast while I kissed him. Once we stopped, I looked at him again, smiling and rolled off of him so that I was lying next to him. And he rolled over so we could just look at each other. We laid there looking at each other for a long time until I yawned and Aang smiled at me and whispered, "We better get back so you can sleep, and it's getting pretty late. Sokka will know something is up."

"Okay." I said with a sigh, not wanting to leave my fairytale night I had.

When Aang and I entered the house the island citizens gave us to stay in, Sokka raised an eyebrow at our late time but just asked, "Did you two have a nice night?"

"Yes, we did." I said smiling and blushing at Aang, who did the same back.

"Hm, interesting. Well you guys better get to bed, we are leaving bright and early tomorrow." He said casually.

"Okay" Aang and I said.

We walked up the stairs to the second level of the house where the bed rooms were, and we went our separate ways, but not before I said goodnight to Aang. I grabbed him by the arm and whispered, "Goodnight, I had a lot of fun." And I kissed him on the cheek and stepped silently to my room.

My dreams that night consisted of dancing with Aang and feeling like—guess what? A princess.

The next morning, we all loaded our stuff up on Appa and said our goodbyes to the island people. Aang and I of course hunted down Meya and hugged her and said our farewell. Meya wasn't as sad as we thought she would be. She just simply said, "Bye Mr. Avatar and Mrs. Princess! Don't forget, I better be on the guest list for your wedding! See you then!" And with that she smiled and walked away singing a little tune and holding her dolly, Molly.

Aang and I both chuckled slightly and then turned around to walk back to Appa. I grabbed Aang's hand and we walked, looking at the clouds. This was the start of something amazing, and I couldn't wait to see how it played out.


End file.
